Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Ashrriel
Summary: Cuando Phoenix se da cuenta de lo que siente por Maya, esta ya esta a punto de marcharse para siempre. Ya es demasiado tarde para confesarle lo que siente...¿o quizas no?
1. Sentimientos al descubierto

El látigo chasqueó con violencia por todo el Buffett.

- Estúpido, estúpido que solo hace estupideces…-La voz de Franziska Von Karma sonaba lejana.

Hundido en el sofá, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, no quería, no podía escuchar nada ni a nadie. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, pero hacerlo provocaba que se sumiera en la oscuridad.

-¡No puedes quedarte sentado para siempre!-volvió a sonar la voz de Von Karma desde la las tinieblas. La escuchó proferir algunos insultos más pero no les prestó atención.

No podía enfrentarse a la verdad…simplemente era demasiado cruel para poder aceptarla. Pero si cerraba los ojos solo era capaz de verla a ella, su sonrisa, su cara, esos ojos oscuros llenos de alegría… ¿Por qué?-se preguntó-¿por qué ahora? La noticia le había pillado por sorpresa.

Maya se iba del país, debido a una oferta que le habían echo a causa de su nueva posición de Maestra Kurain… Durante tres maravillosos años habían trabajado y convivido juntos sin que él llegara siquiera a imaginar que sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más que simple amistad. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo que sentía por ella era lo que se sentiría por una hermana pequeña. Pero con la noticia de su marcha, sus verdaderos sentimientos habían salido a la luz y la magnitud de estos cayó sobre él como una pesada losa.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Sentía la atenta mirada de Von Karma aunque no podía verla.

-Phoenix-llamó ella con voz suave. Sorprendido levantó la vista hacía ella y, extrañado, se preguntó por que parecía preocupada. Su mente agradeció esa momentánea distracción de su infierno particular.

-Tú…la quieres, ¿verdad?-dijo ella en un susurró

Bajó la vista al suelo con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo? Sin ella nada lo tenía.

-¿Acaso…importa?-contestó con voz trémula. -¿qué sentido tiene eso?-dijo más para sí mismo que para ella- He sido un…-trató de buscar la palabra adecuada-estúpido. Durante estos tres años que hemos estado juntos no he sido capaz de darme cuenta lo mucho que me importaba. Ahora que se va…me lo merezco. Si hubiera sido capaz de hablar con ella antes…He estado tres años ciego. Yo no…

Decirlo en voz alta fue demasiado. El dolor regresó con una intensidad sorprendente.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos mientras luchaba, sin mucho éxito para reprimir las convulsiones que ahora lo recorrían

El ruido de los aviones al despegar retumbaba por todo el aeropuerto. Para ella era ago increíble, algo que nunca había visto. Pero después de unas horas de espera había dejado de asombrarse cada vez que un de ellos se perdía en el horizonte. Algo que su prima seguía encontrando sorprendente y lo había bautizado como el "despeje de los pájaros de acero".

Maya sonrió al recordar los ojos como platos que había puesto cuando entraron en el aeropuerto. Su prima se había empeñado en acompañarla costase lo que costase.

Aunque en preciso instante no era su prima la persona que estaba frente a ella.

¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó su hermana mientras la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación en sus preciosos ojos castaños.

Maya suspiró y recorrió con la vista a su hermana de arriba abajo. Parecía extrañamente cómoda en las pequeñas ropas de Pearl. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, provocando que unos mechones de su pelo castaño le taparan graciosamente el ojo derecho.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso-masculló Maya desviando la mirada- He tomado la decisión correcta.

Mia asintió lentamente sin dejar de escrutar la cara de su hermana. Ya veo-murmuró para sí. Una chispa de comprensión brilló en sus ojos

-Escucha, Maya… necesito preguntarte algo. Esta decisión…¿tiene algo que ver con Phoenix?-se quedó quieta, esperando una respuesta.

N-Nick-susurró Maya. Respiró hondo pero eso no evitó que una súbita debilidad se apoderara de ella. Se derrumbó sobre una silla de plástico que había cerca mientras algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica la recorría por dentro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de convencerse a sí misma que su decisión no tenía nada que ver con él…pero sin éxito. Se preguntó por enésima vez si había aceptado la oferta para alejarse de él y llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre: que sí.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta de antes-suspiró Mia.

Maya levantó la mirada dispuesta a enfrentarse a su hermana.

-No sabía la… intensidad de tus sentimientos-admitió. Luego una media sonrisa apareció en su cara- parece que Pearl se fue la única que se dio cuenta y eso que es solo una niña.

Aún a su pesar, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en la cara de Maya. Pearly. Ella se había dado cuenta desde el principio. La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No tienes que hacer esto solo por él-suplicó-todavía puedes…

-No-la interrumpió Maya de forma seca-El no… bueno yo ya no puedo estar más junto a él. Es muy difícil estar con la persona a la que amas sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo por ti. Le irá mejor sin mí.

Su hermana abrió la boca para replicar pero la cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

-No. No insistas. Ya es demasiado tarde-se obligó a sí misma a pronunciar la última palabra.

¿Cuándo?-se preguntó- ¿Cuándo se había empezado a verlo como algo más que un amigo? Al principio trató de luchar contra aquel sentimiento. Había demasiados obstáculos entre ambos, su entrenamiento, la edad…Pero después del frenético año en la que él la había vuelto a salvar de ser declarada culpable y la había rescatado de su secuestro con De Killer, no había podido negar más lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Estoy bien-dijo al notar la mano de su hemana posarse sobre su hombro, antes de que Mia pudiera abrir la boca. Se incorporó para pode mirarla a los ojos, desafiante.

-No tienes que mantener esa fachada con migo-susurró su ella, mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña.

Maya cerró os ojos mientra devolvía el abrazo a su hermana con un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo va a salir bien-dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo. Y esta vez Maya no tuvo fuerzas para responder.

Para Phoenix, el sonido del reloj era una tortura inexorable. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo menos que le quedaba a ella en el país. Un segundo menos para perderla…para siempre.

­-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Franziska Von Karma-Ella…

-…no quiere estar con migo-cortó él con violencia. Recordaba con dolorosa claridad la nota de despedida que le había dejado. "Me voy del país. Mi avión sale a las 21:00 pero no voy a pasar por la oficina antes de irme. Entiéndelo Nick…me tengo que ir. Te las apañarás bien sin mí. Es lo mejor para los dos. Gracias por todo…y adiós."

Aquella nota lo había sumido en la desesperación de la que ahora se hallaba presa.

-¡¡ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOO!!-aulló Von Karma con tal ira que consiguió sobresaltarlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?-Escucha Phoenix Wright, si de verdad te importara ella…

- ¿¡Importar!?-gritó él a su vez-¡Claro que me importa!-la miró con ira aunque ella no parecía haberse amedrentado por su violenta reacción-¿Cómo no va a hacerlo?...Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo sin aliento tratando de contener las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos-Ya es demasiado tarde-concluyó con tembloroso susurro.

El látigo de Von Karma volvió a dispararse, pero esta vez con verdadera furia. Unas brillantes gotas escarlatas resplandecieron en la punta del látigo antes de caer al suelo.

Phoenix parpadeó confundido. Su mente no parecía acabar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Confuso, se llevó la mano a su mejilla izquierda y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sangrando. La sangre goteaba por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. Desorientado, miró a Von Karma que lo miraba con tal ira que sus manos temblaban.

-Franziska-farfulló-¿Qué…?

-Escucha-habló ella con su característica voz autoritaria. Sus ojos brillaban, pero Phoenix no fue capaz de identificar las emociones que estos reflejaban ¿Ira? ¿Miedo? ¿Odio? ¿Determinación? ¿O una mezcla de todo?

-Desde que nos conocimos siempre he pensado que eras un estúpido abogado con suerte, pero entonces no conseguía entender por qué no era capaz de aplastarte en los juicios con mi lógica perfecta.-vaciló-Pensé…que quizás se debiera a que eras diferente de los demás abogados. No importaba lo fuerte que te golpeara, tu siempre acababas levantándote, nuca te he visto rendirte, ni siquiera cunado estaba a punto de ganar el caso… Nunca tiras la toalla; Phoenix Wright. Pero ahora…-se detuvo-…

¿¡Cómo eres capaz!?-volvió a gritar-¿¡Cómo eres capaz de rendirte ahora!? ¿Cómo puede ser que este sea el único momento en el que te resignes a perder? ¿Como puedes quedarte quieto sin hacer nada mientras que ella se va? Escucha, estúpido, si de verdad te importa algo ¡Lucha por ella! No te rindas ahora. Si no lo haces, la perderás.

… … "Si no luchas por ella, la perderás"-resonaba la voz de ella en su cabeza. Poco a poco, su mente comenzó a razonar:¿era eso lo que quería? ¿La perdería para siempre?"Si no luchas…"Apretó con fuerza los puños. La voz de Von Karma se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… "Lucha por ella".

La verdad lo golpeó en la cara como si de un mazo se tratara. ¿Cómo había podía estar tan ciego? May se iba ¿¡y él no iba a hacer nada!? Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por dentro y se incorporó de un salto.

¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡No podía permitirlo!

Von Karma observó con interés el cambio que sus palabras habían obrado en él.

-¿Y bien, Phoenix Wright?-preguntó-¿te quedarás aquí sentado o irás a buscarla al aeropuerto?

-Vamos-asintió él con determinación antes echar a correr como una flecha hacía la puerta del Buffett. Sin embargo una sombra de duda apareció en sus ojos cuando consultó el reloj. Apenas quedaban 30 minutos para que su avión despegara.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Franziska exhibiendo su característica sonrisa de triunfo-nunca es demasiado tarde.

-No sé si un taxi nos llevará a tiempo-dijo él en voz alta mientras bajaban por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Oh, vamos-suspiró Von Karma-Soy una Von Karma, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya y eso significa…-trató de razonar él. Los rayos de sol lo cegaron momentáneamente, señal de que ya habían llegado a la calle, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió se quedó paralizado.

Miles Edgeworth estaba cómodamente sentado en el asiento del conductor de su brillante BMV de color escarlata, con una mano reposando tranquilamente en el volante de cuero.

-Bueno, Wright,-sonrió este sacudiendo la cabeza-no te quedes parado como un idiota.

Phoenix abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin palabras. Volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, bastante confuso.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo-puntualizó Edgeworth.-así que sube de una vez. Hoy seré tu chofer particular.

Phoenix se volvió desorientado hacía Von Karma que lo miraba con las manos en su cintura.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado?-Inquirió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Los Von Karma lo hacemos todo perfecto.

El motor de coche rugía con un estruendo ensordecedor mientras volaba sobre el asfalto, zigzagueando para evitar chocar con los otros vehículos que se hallaban en la carretera.

Aquello habría asustado a Phoenix en cualquier otro instante, pero en aquel momento no parecía importarle la excesiva velocidad con la que su mejor amigo iba conduciendo.

A su lado. Franziska Von Karma estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados con su cara de Todo-va-a-salir-perfecto.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-gritó Phoenix para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del motor-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

-Te esto claro, no lo hago por tí-contestó si mirarlo.- ¿De verdad crees que yo iba a ayudarte a ti, Phoenix Wright?

-Pero lo estás haciendo-señaló el un poco confuso. Ella bufó como si aquello fuera un chiste.

-Mira, creo que de verdad te mereces torturarte y sufrir-aclaró ella-Pero…¡¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO!!-chilló con los ojos como platos al ver que estaban a punto de colisionar contra un enorme camión de mercancías.

Edgeworth soltó una maldición y, con un rápido movimiento de manos, dio un volantazo provocando que el coche derrapara por fuera de la carretera antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y volver a la carretera.

Phoenix fue consciente de que se le había olvidado respirar y que tenía las manos crispadas sobre los asientos. En cuanto consiguió recuperar el aliento se volvió para mirar ambos fiscales pero ninguno parecía a punto de desmayarse que era como se sentía él. Se giró de nuevo hacía Von Karma, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Que era lo que había estado a punto de decir?

-Pareces a punto de vomitar, Phoenix Wright-observó ella divertida-Tu cara tiene un extraño color verde.

-Si, bueno…-la cortó él-Todavía no me has contestado

-¡Per es que tengo que explicártelo todo!-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como si la solución fuese obvia- Lo hago…porque creo que ella no tiene que sufrir más por tu culpa

Phoenix parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que haber oído mal, se dijo. Von karma solo se preocupaba de ella misma… ¿era posible que tuviera sentimientos, al fin y al cabo? Recordó una frase que había dicho Maya tiempo atrás acerca de Franziska. "¿Sabes, Nick? Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas". Y los más importante de todo ¿Qué habría querido decir con su última frase? ¿Y si Maya…

-Oh, no…-oyó decir a Edgeworth, que había padilecido. Phoenix miró por el rabillo del ojo a tiempo de ver que estaban peligrosamente cerca de unos coches antes de que el súbito frenazo de Edgeworth le hiciera estrellarse contra el asiento delantero.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Sólo faltan diez minutos!-gritó Phoenix horrorizado ante la visión que tenían delante

Un enorme atasco se extendía por la sinuosa carretera y continuaba más allá de donde alcanzaba a ver. Con un rugido de rabia golpeó el asiento trasero del coche.

-¡¿Querrías estarte quieto, Wright?!- gruñó Edgeworth volviendo violentamente la cabeza para mirarlo con una nota de preocupación en su voz, pero Phoenix no supo distinguir si era por el atasco o por el peligro que corrían sus asientos de cuero.

-¡No nos queda tiempo!- soltó Phoenix llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Tardaríamos horas en cruzar la autopista!- Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma. Maya se iba a marchar… y todo era por su culpa.


	2. Confesiones

**2. Confesiones**

-Edgeworth-preguntó Phoenix-¿no puedes usar un camino secundario?

-No imposible-negó este con la cabeza-No hay ninguna forma de llegar al aeropuerto si no es por aquí.

-¡Aaaargh!-rugió Phoenix tratando de contenerse y no dar un puñetazo al cristal de su asiento.

-¿Y no puedes llamarla?-señaló Edgeworth levantando una ceja.

Von Karma se le adelantó cuando Phoenix iba a contestar

-No, no tiene cobertura-murmuró distraída mientras trataba de encontrar algo en sus bolsillos, una tarea en la que ya llevaba algunos minutos.

-Bueno…-volvió a la carga Edgeworth, algo falto de ideas- ¿no podemos…retrasar el vuelo o algo así?

-¿¡Cómo lo vas a hacer?!-bufó incrédulo Phoenix- A no ser que los fiscales tengáis autoridad para controlar el tráfico aéreo- murmuró entre dientes.

-Solo estaba tratando de encontrar alguna solución-dijo su amigo elevando peligrosamente el tono de voz- Eres tú quién quiere coger ese avión ¡No yo!

Phoenix sabía que tenía razón, pero estaba demasiado enfadado y preocupado para admitirlo. Además, necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, Edgeworth!

La cara de este se descompuso. No pensaba reconocer que había estado preocupado por él así que optó por decir parte de la verdad.

-¡Mira, Wright!-gritó él girando todo el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente-¡Yo tampoco te habría ayudado de no ser por esa ye..,-controló su lengua a tiempo-…Franziska!

Phoenix abrió la boca para contestar a Edgeworth, que lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando el súbito grito de alegría de Von Karma los hizo volverse hacía ella.

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella al tiempo que alzaba el puño en señal de victoria-¡Ya lo tengo!

Ambos amigos la miraron extrañados. Phoenix notó que en su mano llevaba un extraño aparato y se dijo que eso era lo que debía haber estado buscando todo aquel tiempo. Frunció el ceño pues tenía la impresión de haber visto algo parecido tiempo atrás pero no conseguía recordar donde. Entonces el aparato emitió una serie de pitidos mientras Von Karma manipulaba unos controles. Entonces lo recordó todo ¡El caso del Samurai de Níquel! Phoenix la miró extrañado ¿para qué lo querría ahora?

-Franziska-farfulló- no irás a llamarlo ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa feroz cruzó la cara de Von Karma mientras ordenaba alto y claro al aparato.

-Cutre. Es la hora

A Phoenix se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡El!. El único inspector de policía capaz de meter la pata mil veces o de dejarse engañar por todo el mundo o no reconocer las pruebas aún estando delante de sus narices.

¿Cómo se suponía que les iba a ayudar? Von Karma pareció leerle el pensamiento por que encogió los hombros y respondió:

-Ya sé que es un idiota. Pero ese inepto es útil a veces.

Phoenix bufó escéptico .Aunque lo apreciaba de veras, si algo había aprendido en todos los casos en los que habían coincidido era que no daba una a derechas. El sonido de una sirena de policía lo hizo girarse antes de descubrir, horrorizado, quién era el conductor del coche.

-¡¡Siiiiii, amigo!!-gritaba Dick Gumshoe pitando a todo el mundo. Parecía un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

Al principio, Phoenix no entendió que pretendía hacer pero el repentino acelerón de Edgeworth estuvo a apunto de tirarlo por la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Gumshoe les estaba abriendo paso.

-Pero… ¿esto es legal?-preguntó a Von Karma

¡Ump!-rezongó ella-¿quieres atrapar el avión o no?

Phoenix se volvió para mirar al inspector Gumshoe que iba conduciendo como un loco haciendo que el coche patrulla se tambaleara peligrosamente. Cada dos segundos volvía a tocar el claxon, que unido al ruido de las sirenas y los gritos que pegaba cada vez que alguien no se apartaba a tiempo estaba provocando que las personas de los coches intentaran por todos los medios huir de él con lo cual no les estaba siendo difícil atravesar la autopista.

-¡¡Lo siento, amigo!!-oyó gritar a Gumshoe que acababa de hacer caer a un motorista de su moto del susto-¡¡Pero tenemos que coger un avioooon!

Phoenix no sabía si echarse a reír o romper a llorar. Volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera y padileció. ¿Cinco minutos?

-No nos queda mucho tiempo-gritó-¿no podemos ir más rápido?

-No-respondió Franziska-No sería seguro. Si ese inspector acelera más…

Justo en aquel momento el enorme complejo que era el aeropueto apareció ante sus ojos y su corazón pareció detenerse.

-¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!-oyó el grito de júbilo del inspector Gumshoe-¡Lo logramos! ¡Viva!

Phoenix sonrió en su dirección o al menos empezó a hacerlo antes de que su sonrisa se quedara congelada en sus labios

¡¡CRASH!! Sonó el coche patrulla al estrellarse contra la enorme farola.

Aunque el ruido fue muy fuerte, lo cierto es que el coche solo se había golpeado en el costado izquierdo, dejando la puerta del copiloto destrozada y multitud de abolladuras y arañazos en la parte trasera.

Tanto Edgeworth como Phoenix se volvieron preocupados hacía donde estaba el maltrecho coche de policía.

-¡Sigue!-ordenó Franziska al ver que Edgeworth hacía ademán de pararse-¡él está bien!

Observaron con alivio como Gumshoe salía por su propio pie sin ningún rasguño aparente y les hacia gestos para que siguieran.

-¡No se paren!-gritó poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su boca para que lo oyeran-¡Estoy bien!

Edgeworth pisó a fondo el acelerador y Phoenix se levantó de su asiento de un salto, pero sin llegar a ponerse de pie, tenso, al ver cómo estaban llegando a la entrada del aeropuerto. Tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Edgeworth frenó en seco, dejando el coche frente a la entrada. Antes de que Von Karma o el propio Edgerworth pudiera hacer el más ligero movimiento, Phoenix ya había saltado del coche y echó a correr hacía el interior como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando estuvo dentro miró desesperadamente a su alrededor y rápidamente posó sus ojos en plano del aeropuerto, localizando de inmediato la pista done estaba el avión que debía tomar Maya.

Reanudó su carrera, tratando de esquivar a la muchedumbre. "Maya-pensó desesperado-No voy a perderte. No puedo perderte". A lo lejos empezó a vislumbrar...

Maya se sentía mal. No podía creer que hubiese llagado el momento de irse. La azafata la miraba con una mano extendida con el fin de comprobar su billete. Maya dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermana que se encontraba a su derecha con los brazos cruzados. "adiós, Nick" pensó "Te quiero" antes de extender su billete hacía la azafata...

¡¡MAYA!! Ella se quedó helada, con la mano crispada sobre el billete. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Habría reconocido en cualquier lugar esa voz. Temblorosa, se volvió lentamente hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, asustada de lo que se iba a encontrar.

Y allí estaba él. Tan guapo como siempre, con su elegante traje azul sobre el que destacaba su brillante distintivo de letrado. Parecía estar respirando entrecortadamente, como si acabara de realizar una larga carrera. Pero Maya solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, que brillaban con su característico brillo de fuego, aquellos que admiraba desde que se conocieron. La pequeña parte de su cerebro que pensaba con claridad la advirtió que todo el aeropuerto los estaba mirando, y luchó por recobrar la compostura, aunque sin éxito. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar mientras ella contemplaba embelesada como caminaba hacía ella con determinación el hombre al que amaba.

Sin embargo, para Phoenix toda su determinación y capacidad de razonar parecieron esfumarse en cuanto se miraron a los ojos. Su mente quedó en blanco mientras la contemplaba sin aliento. Llevaba su kimono favorito, un tejido morado y blanco cruzado sobre su pecho dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Estaba realmente hermosa-se dijo Phoenix "Y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora" ¿o sí que lo había echo?. Al fin y al cabo ¿no había corrido detrás de ella a la estación de trenes? ¿o cruzado un puente colgante en llamas...por ella? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta lo que significaba para él?

-Maya...-trató de decir pero su lengua se paralizó, negándose a hablar. Ella le devolvió una mirada extraña, provocando que su aturdimiento y nerviosismo aumentaran. Parecía incapaz de pensar con coherencia...Entonces, una voz sonó en su cabeza "¡Díselo, Phoenix! ¡Si no lo haces ahora mismo ella se irá! ¿Háblale de tus sentimientos!" La voz sonaba muy lejana. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.

-Maya...no te vayas-dijo él- Por favor, no te vayas. Ella pareció tratar de decir algo, pero tampoco podía hablar- Sé que son tus responsabilidades, pero no puedes irte- Todo lo que sentía por ella gritaba por ser liberado y Phoenix no pudo evitar que sus más profundos sentimientos salieran a la luz.- No puedes irte...yo te necesito a mi lado, no puedo vivir si no estás tú con migo. Quería que supieras que eres la persona más importante de mi vida y la razón por la que me levanto todas las mañanas. Durante estos tres años que hemos estado juntos no me he atrevido a decirte lo mucho queme importas-continuó él apasionadamente- Eres la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida para siempre. Eres...maravillosa, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo... te quiero Maya Fey

-...Nick- murmuró Maya en un susurro apenas audible. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento que no sabía que hacer. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos antes de que Maya se lanzara a sus brazos con un sollozo

-¡Nick! Nick!-repetía ella mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho- yo también te quiero. El la estrechó con fuerza, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Disculpe-la voz de la azafata rompió el mágico momento que estaban viviendo-¿Su billete...?

-No voy a tomar ese avión-suspiró ella con una sonrisa- me quedo aquí.- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Phoenix le apartó con cuidado un mechón de pelo de la cara y tomó con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos para acercar su cara al suyo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso intenso, con el que se dijeron todo lo que sentían, todo lo que las palabras no bastaban para expresar. Se miraron largamente a los ojos cuando se separaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento que ambos habían perdido  
-Vaya...- fue capaz de murmurar Maya tocándose los labios con su mano izquierda en un gesto habitual suyo  
-Gracias por quedarte-susurró él mientras la abrazaba  
-No podía dejarte atrás- admitió ella con calidez  
-Maya...esto no va a ser fácil ¿sabes?- trató de decir él  
-No me importa nada- negó ella con violencia- Ni la diferencia de edad ni...  
-¿...ni tu pueblo?- completó él- Tu clan...te necesita...necesita a la Maestra.  
Ella vaciló antes de responder  
-Bueno...tampoco hace falta que esté en la Aldea todo el tiempo. Claro que también puedo llevarlo unos años- señaló el amuleto que prendía de su cuello- y dárselo a Pearly. Ella tiene mucho poder. Pero no estoy muy segura, habría que esperar un tiempo- en sus ojos brilló la preocupación  
-Renunciarías a tu posición...¿por mí?- preguntó él emocionado  
-Por ti...renunciaría a lo que fuera- reconoció ella mientras posaba suavemente una mano en su majilla- Lo que sea por estar con tigo...  
-Maya...-suspiró él sin aliento. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacía sí para besarla mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello, entregándose a aquel beso. Cuando se separaron, Maya miró por encima del hombro de Phoenix y dijo "¡Gracias!", todavía en brazos de él.  
Phoenix volvió la cabeza para ver a Franziska Von Karma que respondió con una sonrisa y a Miles Edgeworth que hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que no hacía falta.

De repente algo pequeño (o alguien) chocó contra ellos a tal velocidad que estuvo a punto de hacerlos caer.  
-¡Si! ¡Lo sabía!- iba gritando Pearl dando saltitos al rededor de ellos- ¡¡El Sr. Nick es especial para Maya la mística!! ¡¡El Sr. Nick es especial para Maya la mística!!  
Los aludidos se echaron a reír viendo como la niña (con la cara más feliz que nunca la habían visto) daba palmadas mientras gritaba una y otra vez: ¡Maya la mítica y el Sr. Nick! ¡Maya la mítica y el Sr. Nick!  
Con los ojos brillantes avanzó a saltos hacia donde estaban los fiscales y les sonrió abiertamente  
-¿Ustedes han ayudado al Sr. Nick y a Maya la mística?-preguntó.  
-Bueno...-comenzó a contestar Edgeworth después de mirar de reojo a Von Karma pero Pearl se abalanzó sobre él para darle un torpe abrazo al tiempo que gritaba.  
-¡Gracias, señor! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarlos!  
-¡Humpf!- murmuró Edgeworth sorprendido sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, y algo azorado, optó por dar unas palmaditas en la espalda de la emocionada jovencita.  
Luego Pearl se volvió hacía Von Karma, que estaba mirando divertida la cara roja de Edgeworth y dijo:  
-¿Usted también ayudó?- preguntó encarando una ceja.  
-Bueno...-trató de decir ella, pero Pearl tampoco esperó y también la abrazó  
-¡Gracias! ¡Ahora la perdono por sen tan mala con Maya la mística el año pasado!  
Von Karma soltó una risotada y la acarició la cabeza.

Cuando Pearl se separó de ellos, los guiñó un ojo y comento  
-Ustedes también harían buena pareja, señores fiscales, jejeje  
-¡Aaaargh!- gritaron ambos fiscales dando un paso atrás mientras ponían cara como si los hubieran golpeado  
-¡Maya la mística y el Sr. Nick!- volvía a gritar Pearl- ¡Que feliz soy!  
Se interrumpió de pronto al ver a la persona que había llegado a su altura.  
-¡Oh, Inspector Cutre! ¡Encantada de volver a verlo!- saludó  
-Hum...-contestó este rascándose la cabeza-yo también me alegro...

-El inspector no tiene buena cara- comentó Maya  
-Oh, bueno es que se acaba de estrellar con el coche patrulla- replicó Phoenix en tono casual- ¡No, no, no! El está bien-se apresuró a corregirse al ver la expresión horrorizada de ella- Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de coche.  
-¿Pero él puede conducir uno?- inquirió Maya  
-Ay, ay, ay,ay- lo oyeron quejarse en ese momento- Si me descuentan las reparaciones del coche de mi sueldo ya no tendré ni para comprar fideos en el todo a cien...  
-Lo siento mucho, inspector- dijo Maya en cuanto este llegó a su altura, aún en brazos de Phoenix.  
-Bah, no pasa nada, amiga, ahora lo que importa es que estáis los dos juntos, jujuju.

-¡Bueno!-intervino Edgeworth tras aclararse la garganta- ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar? Invito yo- aclaró  
-¡Señor, podemos ir al "Tres Bien"!- se apresuró a proponer Gumshoe, algo más animado.  
-¡Nooooooooo!- sonaron cuatro voces a la vez  
-Inspector- negó Edgeworth sacudiendo la cabeza- Sirven una comida malísima y no vamos a ir solo por que esté de camarera Maggey Byrde  
-Ooooops- murmuró Gumshoe deprimiéndose de nuevo  
-Da igual, inspector Cutre- intervino Pearl con una sonrisa- Ya irá otro día a ver a a chica que le gusta.

Phoenix se volvió para mirar a Maya y se quedó petrificado al ver caer una lágrima por su mejilla  
-Maya... ¿Qué...?- preguntó algo confuso  
-Estoy bien, Nick- contestó esta sonriendo- Es solo que estoy tan feliz...- susurró mientras posaba una mano en su cara con suavidad. Sus dedos se detuvieron al descubrir el corte que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.  
-No pasa nada- dijo él antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta- Me lo hice al venir aquí  
Maya sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras murmuraba  
-Algún día me lo vas a tener que contar...  
-Maya Fey- dijo Phoenix mientras la estrechaba contra sí- Te quiero  
Y la besó.


End file.
